Lips
by Kat R. Fair
Summary: Yuuta thinks on Mizuki's lips MizuYuuta shonenai


Disclaimer: DO NOT OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWNNNNN!

Yuuta was well aware that Mizuki took data on everyone, no matter where or when or how he met up with them. He certainly knew that Mizuki had data on him and before he had never worried about just what Mizuki knew. After highschool, and subsequently puberty, had hit Yuuta had found himself caring... far more then he had before. Mainly because he was wondering just what kind of data Mizuki had on him. Yuuta had never had to deal with a crush before but now that he was experiencing one the only person Mizuki might have gone to for information was so not eligible for that position. Yuuta was not good at subterfuge, hence why he could not and would not ask Mizuki for advice.

Lately though Yuuta had the feeling that Mizuki was definitely watching him and it was kinda disturbing, but more then that it was rather exciting. Yuuta would of course deny to his grave that he liked the feel of Mizuki's eyes on him. He knew that he himself had been watching Mizuki a lot lately, most especially Mizuki's mouth. Especially the way his lips formed his name. Just the shape of that mouth made 'Yuuta-kun' seem like the sexiest thing in the world. In fact Yuuta was watching Mizuki's lips move right now. Wait... lips moving... his name... that meant...

"Yuuta-kun!" Mizuki snapped and watched as the boy shook himself out of his daze. Honestly he had been spacing out a lot these past few weeks. Mostly while staring in Mizuki's direction. The resident genius had some guesses but would hold back his hypotheses until further evidence was gathered. Yuuta snapped to attention and hit his head on the wall he had been sitting against. Mizuki sighed while he watched his cute team mate collect his wits. "Yuuta-kun, practice is over. We should head back to the dorms."

"A-Aa, thank you Mizuki-kun." Yuuta stuttered out, a light blush shading his cheeks. Mizuki held himself back from ravishing the boy then and there. He would not proceed until he had a valid reason to. Plus if his advances were unwanted it might damage St. Rudolph's chances at winning nationals. Anything that distracted Yuuta from his drive was a bad thing. Not that Yuuta would ever beat his brother, because despite Yuuta's skill it just... was not going to happen. It was incredibly cute to watch him try though. Yuuta did very few things which weren't cute.

"Mm," Mizuki hummed slightly to himself as he watched Yuuta move around the room. Tennis had really helped the boy fill out. He was not really boy any longer but a lanky and well muscled, if a little skinny, teenage boy. Mizuki himself was still taller of course, but Yuuta's brother seemed to be fairly short and Yuuta's sister had barely been taller then them back in Junior High so it was probably genetic. He doubted the boy would grow much taller, but Yuuta did not seem to care about his height, the justification of course was that he was still taller then his aniki so it did not matter.

Mizuki was still slightly puzzled by the Fuji brother's relationship. Yuuta's animosity towards his brother seemed to have died down after his match with Echizen Ryoma. He still seemed slightly unsettled by his aniki and his odd ways but that was... understandable. Fuji Syuusuke was... a scary individual. The older Fuji brother seemed to be constantly enamored of his younger brother, so much so that he instantly perked up whenever his brother was around. Mizuki was not terribly sure how much of that was real and how much was show. Fuji-kun seemed to enjoy tormenting Yuuta-kun as much as, well, just about the rest of the world. Mizuki included.

"Yuuta-kun." Yuuta paused as he gathered up his things too look up at Mizuki. His manager had a contemplative look on his face. Now, Yuuta might not have much sense of self-preservation; as evidenced by actually relying on Mizuki, and the fact that he no longer ran in the opposite direction when he saw his brother, however even he had long ago learned that when Mizuki got that look on his face it was usually time to disappear. That was the same look he got when deciding whether to buy the neon violet shiny button up shirt, or the fuzzy flower infested lilac/rose ... thing. The same look he got when debating the best way to bring their next tennis rivals down. "Are you busy this weekend?" And apparently the same look he got right before asking Yuuta on a date.

Wait... huh?

Yuuta blinked up at his managed. "Er, ah, hai?" Mizuki chuckled and starting winding a strand of hair around his finger.

"You shouldn't answer a question with a question Yuuta-kun. I just wanted to know if you would like to go out to a movie, and maybe some dinner." Yuuta blinked, he had been watching Mizuki's lips move but he had caught the part about dinner and a movie. The sandy haired boy frowned. Wasn't that usually what constituted a date?

A date? With Mizuki! Yuuta wasn't sure he would be able to last without giving away vital information about his crush. And then of course there was his aniki to worry about. His brother always seemed to show up when both least expected and least wanted.

"It's perfectly fine to say 'no' Yuuta-kun." Mizuki stated and leaning down slightly brushed his lips against the others. "I'm very much hoping you'll say yes." And if the black haired boy added an extra sashay to his step as he left the room it was only because he had overworked himself a little at practice. Oh yes, teasing Yuuta was definitely an enjoyable past time.


End file.
